Referring to FIG. 1, a half-bridge configuration 10 is routinely incorporated in ballast circuits, audio class D amplifier circuits, synchronous buck circuit, and the like. A half-bridge configuration includes two power semiconductor devices connected in series. FIG. 1 shows a conventional half-bridge arrangement which includes a low side N-channel power MOSFET 12 and a high side N-channel power MOSFET 14. As is conventionally known, the source of high side power MOSFET 14 is electrically connected to the drain of low side power MOSFET 12. Furthermore, the source of low side power MOSFET 12 is connected to the ground GND while the drain of the high side power MOSFET 14 is connected to the power bus V+. The output 13 of the half-bridge is taken from the connection between high side power MOSFET 14 and low side power MOSFET 12.
It is commercially desirable to package high side power MOSFET 14 and low side power MOSFET 12 in a common package to reduce cost and save space. Referring to FIG. 2, it is known to package high side power MOSFET 14 and low side power MOSFET 12 in a common small outline eight lead (S08) package 16. To accommodate two power MOSFETs 12, 14 and S08 includes two die pads 18, each having a receiving area for a respective power MOSFET 12, 14. According to a conventional design, each power MOSFET 12, 14 is electrically connected to a respective die pad 18 at its drain side by a conductive adhesive such as solder, conductive epoxy, or the like. Four of the eight leads in an S08 package are disposed at one side thereof, and the other four at another opposing side thereof. According to a known design, two of the leads, drain leads 20, on each side of the package are electrically connected to the drain of a respective power MOSFET 12, 14 through a die pad 18. Specifically, for example, leads 20 may be integral with a respective die pad 18. In addition, one of the leads, source lead 22, on each side of the package is electrically connected to the source 24 of a respective power MOSFET 12, 14 by wire bonds 26 or the like, while the other lead, gate lead 28 is electrically connected to the gate 30 of a respective power MOSFET 12, 14 by a single wire bond 32. A polymer-based mold compound is usually used to form a molded housing which encapsulates at least the die, the wirebonds, portions of the leads and portions of the die pads. In FIG. 2, the molded housing is removed to better illustrate the components of the package, but the outline of the molded housing 33 is shown by the dotted line surrounding die pads 18.